6 Months Leave
by Musicfrnd54
Summary: This is going to be a short fanfic about the team on leave for 6 months. I plan to take a chapter for each character. it will also have a focus on Jaz and Dalton. I'll post chapters in groups. when I get the inspiration to write.
1. chapter 1

Jaz POV

Our deployment had just ended. We were all getting a 6 months leave back stateside or wherever we wanted. Preach was excited to go home to his wife and girls. McG was going back to visit with his mom on the ranch. He was even bringing Hannah with him for a month. Amir was heading to hang with his family the back to Virginia. Adam was going home to his sister's then to his cabin on the lake. Me on the other hand. I had no clue. I didn't really have family to go home to. This place on base felt like home and now I have to leave it for 6 months. I don't really have a place either. When I'm on leave I just rent a place last time it was a beach house in Florida. This time it's a cabin on the lake in Minocqua Wisconsin.

I'm finishing packing when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I look up to see Adam standing there. "hey need any help" he asks. "thanks but I'm almost done." I say trying to smile. He Sense something's off and walks over to me. "you know it's going to be okay it's only 6 months" he says "yeah 6 months to long." I say "I thought you were getting better with the nightmares" he says taking a seat on my bed. I toss aside what I'm doing and join him. "Yeah that's here. I have no clue how I'm going to do back stateside. This is home. I feel more comfortable here than anywhere else." I say trying not to tear up. "Where are you staying this time?." He asks me. "Small cabin in Wisconsin. It's right on the lake." I say "cabin nice choice" he says "yeah I wanted something different but still with water." I say going back to packing. "well I'll let you get back to packing I have to go drop Amir off at the airport. He told me you already said your good byes to him." He says getting up off the bed. "Yeah we did he knew I needed to finish packing. Ill see you when you get back maybe we could grab a bite to eat be for we leave." I say "Yeah sounds good" he says leaving

Adams pov

I had just finished talking with Jaz when I had to take Amir to the airport. "You ready to go man" I ask him as he was loading up his stuff into the truck. "Yeah all set. I'm excited to finally get so leave." Amir says. "yeah I hear yah we all could use it. I'm just worried how Jaz is going to handle it." I say a we get the truck and drive off. "isn't she doing better." He asks me "yeah that's what I thought. But you know Jaz she likes to act tough and like everything is alright even when I might not be." I say "true. Let me know of there's anything I can do to help her. I know we started off Rocky at first but she's grown on me." He says with a smile. "will do maybe we could all do a get together over our time off." I say as we turn into the airport. I parked the car in front of arrivals and help unload Amir's bags. "hey man have a good flight. Let me know when you land. So I know you're safe." I say as I shake his had goodbye. "will do and let me know about Jaz I don't mind flying to wherever she's going to be staying to keep her company." He says as he turns to walk away. "sure thing. See you later." I say hoping back in the truck to go back to base.

Once back at base I have an two hours before Jaz and I leave for the airport. We are lucky out first flight is together before we head off to our sperate places. McG and Preach left this morning. On an earlier flight. I plan on taking Jaz to dinner at the airport I know it's not the best place but it's at least something for us to eat before out long flight back.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

McG pov

I had just landed in DC to pick up Hannah. I was so excited to see her. She had gotten whole month and a half off so she wanted to spend a month with me. I told her we could go out to my mom's ranch or anywhere she wanted. She agreed to go to the ranch with me. Hannah was meeting me at the terminal to head out from there. So I walk over to terminal D gate 3 next to the Dunkin donuts place. "hey it's so good to see you" she says as she walks up to me. "good to see you too." I say with a smile. "I've missed you" she whispers. "what was that?" I tease her. "I missed you" she says again with a smile from ear to ear. "I missed you too" I say pulling her in for a hug. "How was your flight?" She asks me. "it was good landing was a little bumpy but other than that it was good. I slept on most of the way." I say "how long is the flight again to Colorado?" She asks me. "6 hours. But at least it's a direct flight. I don't think I can do another layover. I just wanna get home." I say. "how you doing from your last long flight you gonna be good for this one?" she asks. "yeah I'll be fine. I gotta be not much choice." I laugh. "That is true" she says "I'm getting hungry let's get some food" We walk around and Grab a bit to eat before we load the plane.

Hannahs POV

After getting a bite to eat we board the plane. It's going to be a long flight. I just feel bad for McG because he's been traveling all night and day. We settle in to our seats and get comfy for the long travel. "so what's your favorite thing about being on leave? I ask him. "Well for one I get to be with you. It's hard being away from you. Just don't tell the team that. They might make fun of me." He says with a chuckle as the flight takes off "oh I wouldn't dare tell anyone." I say sarcastically. "that means Jaz too. I know your best friends with her but no" He says giving me a look. I can't help but burst out laughing. "I'm glad your here. I don't like you being so far from me. So I plan to soak up as much time with you as I can." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder. "Well I'll take it." He says taking my hand in his.

It's about half way through the flight and I could tell McG was getting ancey. He was fidgeting in his seat. "hey go walk the aisle. Get the blood flowing in your legs. You're getting restless." I say "yeah I guess" he says getting up to walk. It's nice that the plane has two rows so he can walk laps to try and burn off the restlessness. He's been gone for quite awhile and I haven't seen him gone by me for some time. About 30 mins later he sits back down. "you were gone awhile what happened" I ask "oh medical emergency" he says "oh they didn't say it over the loud speaker" I say. "Yeah I happened to over hear a passenger and the flight attendant talking. So I went and told them I was a doctor." He says. "Hope everything is okay" I say "yeah it's fine just food poisoning from moldy food he and his wife were eating." He says. "Well that's good. Hey when we land are we going straight to the ranch." I ask. "yeah I was thinking of that. Did you have something else in mind?" He asks me. "I was thinking of stopping to pick up flowers for your mom for letting us stay with her." I say. "yeah we can definitely do that." He says smile at me.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Which I'm thankful for. And McG seemed to settle down which made me feel better. As we got off the plane and headed to baggage claim I could see how happy he was to be home.


	3. chapter 3

Amir's POV

"you got everything from base?" Adam asks me. "Yeah I did, if not then I'll get it when we come back." I say. "That's true, plus our hut will be unoccupied since the other teams have their own huts on base." He says. "Thanks for the ride to the airport" I say "no problem. Well I hope you have a good 6 months off. Call if you need anything. And don't forget to check in with Jaz every few weeks. I think she gonna need it. Even if she won't admit it." He says. "yeah I figured I would do that. I know it's hard for her to ask for help." I say as we pull up to the airport. He helps me get my stuff out of the car then heads off back to base.

Adam had just dropped me off at the airport. I check my main luggage in and head to security. I was hoping security wouldn't take to long but that wouldn't be the case. The lines for security check were so long. I was so tired all I wanted to do was get on the plane and sleep. It took me an hour just to get through. Normally It take less than 30 minutes.

I was on my way to head up to the terminal when my phone rang. I thought it was Top telling me we got our leave rescinded and we had a mission. Thankfully it was just my mom calling me. I planned to stop and visit her and my family for a couple weeks. Then after that I'm heading back to Virginia where I have my apartment from when I was in the CIA. I just kept it for when I come back from deployments. It's also nice that it's close to the DIA if I need to go in. "hey Mom" I say to her as I pick up the phone. "you at the airport yet?" she asks. "yeah ma I'm at the airport. I can't wait to see everyone. How's Dad?" I ask her. "he's doing okay, as well to be excepted anyways. The dates coming up so will see how he does while you're home. I think it will do him good to have you home for a bit." She says. "I hope so. I plan to visit her site while I'm home. Will you guys come with me." I say "of course dear we would love to. We might have to convince your father but it will do him good to go see her." She says. "thanks hey I've got to board the plane. I'll call you when I land." I say "okay. love you." She says. "love you too ma" I say as I hang up.

They started to board the plane. I was in the middle of the pack. I'm thankful it's not that long of a flight 2 hours at the most. The long flight will be when I head back to Virginia. I grab my seat next to the window and settle in. It was a perfect day for flying. I planned to catch up on sleep the whole flight. We haven't gotten much sleep since we had gotten back from a mission a night before we were going on leave. The mission was a ruff one. We were up for 3 days straight. Then the next two nights we took turns being on watch. It's gonna be interesting to be gone for so long. I'm not use to to it. When I was in the CIA I was always on the go. I just hope I don't go stir crazy on this leave.


	4. chapter 4

Preach's POV

My flight had just landed and I was heading to baggage claim when I heard my name being called. I Immediately knew who it was. I could recognize that voice anywhere. "Daddy daddy. You're home" I hear my girls call out to me in unison as the run towards me. I love that that still call me daddy even as they are tweens. "hey I thought I was meeting you guys outside." I say as I walk up to them. "we decided to surprise you. You've been gone for so long i couldn't stand to be away any longer." My wife Cindy says to me as she gives me a long kiss. I kiss her back. "gross mom not in public" Leah says with a moan. "yeah dad not cool" beaca says. "what you not gonna chime in too Ava" I joke. "no I'm the good daughter I won't say anything like that." She says with a smile. I could tell something was up by the way she was acting. "alright what do you want." I say "why do you think something is up." She says trying to hide her enormous smile. "I can read your tone halfway across the world and I can do it even better in person. What's up" I say wrapping my arm around my wife holding her close. "Well Joanne from down the street got this really cool new phone and I really really want it. Please Daddy. Please." Ava says with a beg. "she's been asking for days now. I can't take it anymore. I'm getting weak at saying no. It's your turn now to say no to her." Cindy says. "we will talk about it later right now I just wanna get my stuff and head home." I say "sweet he said yes" Ava says turning to her sisters. "I didn't say yes. I said we will talk about it later." I tell her "well that's more than I was able to get out of mom." She says.

"hey Leah that's one of my suitcases, can you grab it. For me." I say "this yours too Dad" Becca asks me pointing to my other suitcase on the belt. "yes sweetie it is. You can grab it for me." I say with a smile. Once all my luggage is collected we head to the car.

Cindys pov

"so how was the flight?" I ask Preach once I started the car. "long extremely long. So happy to finally be home and off the airplane. I'm done flying for a while I just wanna be home with my family." He says. "I didn't know what you want to do for dinner. We could go out to eat and celebrate or we could stay home and I could cook something." I say. "I'll take a home cooked meal anytime. I've missed them." He says with a laugh. "What the gang doesn't cook well?" I ask. "Amir is the best cook out of all of us. Except when it comes to the grill that's all Top. No on touches Tops grill." He laughs. "I thought Jaz was getting better at cooking." I ask. "she was until she tried to burn the Hut down one night. Now she can't cook dinner with out supervision." He says "well that doesn't seem right. What does Jaz think about that? Sounds like she'd hate it." I say. "Her rule not ours. So she okay with it." He laughs. We pull up into the driveway and I look over to see Preach smiling. It's so good to have him home even if it is only for 6 months . It will be the best 6 months.


	5. chapter 5

Jaz's POV

"Hey you ready to board the plane." I ask Top "yeah I can't wait to get out of this place. I really need a break." He says "I'm gonna miss this place. But a vacation does sounds nice." I say. We are walking down the gangway when I almost trip. Luckily Top catches me. "Steady there" he laughs. We reach our seats, normally we would just fly coach but Dalton surprised me with an upgrade to first class for the both of us. "what seat do you want, window or aisle? " He asks me. "I'll take the window I like looking out." I say as I put my stuff under my seat. "alright you want anything" he asks "yeah a beer I could definitely go for one after the last few days we've had." I say "I second that. 2 beers coming right up." He says. "Please take your seats we are getting ready for take off." A flight attendant says over the speaker just as Top come back with the beers. "Here you go." He says handing me the drink. "Thanks. So what are your plans for the long flight?" I ask " well McG gave me this book he keeps wanting me to read. So I figured now's the best time." He says "oh is that the he one on military tactics." I ask. "yeah how did you know?" Top says "He's been trying to get me to read it too. I keep telling him one day." I say

We are about 3 hours in to our 10 hour flight when I start yawning.

Daltons POV

The flight was going good. I've read about 5.5 chapters in the book from McG. It's not so bad but it could be a bit more interesting for me. Not sure Jaz would be a fan of the book. I look over to see her watching a movie and she's yawning. I gently tap her on the shoulder. "what?" She asks me. "Its getting late you should sleep you keep yawning." I say to her. "nah. I'm good. I wanna finish my movie." She tells me. She goes back to watching her movie and not even ten minutes late she's out cold. I gently take her headphones off and cover her up with a blanket so she would be more comfy. As I finish covering her up she curls beside me and lays her head on my shoulder. I know this is a line we've towed many times before. But right now it feels right.

I was in the middle of reading my next chapter when I hear a little scream. "No no leave me alone stop" I instantly realize it's Jaz. I try and gently shake her awake. "Don't touch me" she screams backing away from me. I'm getting a few looks from people around us. But at that moment all I care about is Jaz. "it's okay it's just me your safe." I tell her. She still looks worried. "it was just a bad dream. Everything is fine." I tell her. "its already starting how am I suppose to do this for 6 months. Its the first night away from base and the nightmares are back." She says almost in tears. "I know it's gonna be hard but you know you can call me or anyone on our team anytime day or night." I say. "I know thanks" she says sadly. "come here let's try and get some sleep we still have 5 hours left of our flight." I say as I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. Not caring about that damn line.


	6. Chapter 6

McG pov

We have been home now for about two weeks. It's been great. I get up every morning to go for a ride on my horse. Sometimes Hannah comes with me but she really likes her sleep. Today was one of the days I let her sleep. I quitely got up and got dressed for the day. It is so nice out. A perfect day for a trail ride. I saddle up my horse and head out. My plan is to be gone a hour or so. I wanna be back in time for breakfast. I started up the trail. Heading twords my favorite spot that no one know of. One day I plan to take Hannah up here. I wanna share my whole world with her. I hate that I don't see her most of the time. But I know I'm making the world a better place. We both get that she's doing the same thing just on US soil. I'm about to reach my spot when I hear a noise. I quickly turn around scan my area but don't see anything. I shrug it off and continue on. Once I get to my spot I hop off my horse. I tie him up to the post and walk over to see the amazing view. It's the most amazing view it looks over the valley. I can even see my moms house from up here. I decided it was time to leave and head back down for breakfast. I'm getting to ready hop on my horse when I hear that same noise again I heard when coming up. "hello. Anyone there." I say but no one answers. So I brush it off again and carry on. I'm about halfway down the trail when I hear the nosie again but it's louder. Next thing I know my horse throws me off and runs down the hill.

Hannahs POV

I turn over in bed and noticed McG was not in bed. He must have gone on a trail ride. Every so often I will go with him. But we had a late night out by the fire and I was still tired. Get up, grab my sweatshirt and head downstairs. "Morning Mrs McGuire" I say Walking into the kitchen. "how many time have I told you to call me. Faith." She says to me with a smile. "Alright I'll try and remember. What time did McG go on a trail ride?" I ask her. "he left about 7 something so he should be back by now it's 9:18" she says "I don't know whats taking him so long" i say slightly worried. "I wouldn't worry sweetie. He likes his trail tides. He just must have lost track of time." She says reassuring me. I walk over to the coffee pot and poor myself some. "Thanks for making the coffee." I say as I go to sit at the island bar that looks out to the backyard. I'm about to take a sip of my coffee when I see McGus running full speed in the back yard. "That's odd" I say as I get up off my stool. "what's odd sweetheart" faith says not looking up from her book. "McGus is in the back not tied up but I don't see McG anywhere." I say as I open the slidding backdoor. "Hey boy where's McG I ask him knowing he's not going to respond. He just bucks in the direction he came from. "Claire come help me I think somethings wrong with McG. He's not here and McGus is bucking where he came from." I say in a panic. I'm about to get on the horse when she stops me. "here, get in. It will be faster." She says pulling up in the 4 wheeler. We head up the direction I saw McGus coming from. "I knew something wasn't right." I say "what ever happened to him he's a fighter." Claire says "McG, McG Joseph." I call out. But I get nothing back. "there he is" Claire points out. I rush over to him. "He's hurt pretty badly call an ambulance." I say almost in tears as she's already dialing.


	7. Chapter 7

Amir's POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Jaz. I wanted to make sure she was doing okay on leave. She sounded a little off but she kept saying she was fine. So I wasn't going to push it. I would just let Adam know of it later. It was early In the morning so decided I would go to the fresh market to grab ingredients for breakfast. "Hey Mom heading in to town to go to the market. I was wondering if you wanted to join me. I know you like to go." I ask her "yeah sure just let me tell your father where I'll be." She says. We walk to the market as it was a nice day and my parents do really like to drive that much. I don't mind the walk it's nice to get out and walk. I do miss how close thing are here. In DC some things aren't in walking distance. "I wish that you could stay longer. it feels like you just got here." She says to me "yeah I know ma but I'll try and stop here on my way back from leave." I say "sounds good. What do you plan to get at the market?" She asks me. "well I wanted to make that egg dish with the fresh veggies and herbs." I say "Oh yeah that will be good. I always love when you make it" she say we arrive at the market a short while later. "ooh look at these pretty flowers." My mom say picking them up. "you should get them" I tell her. "no it's okay" she says. She puts them back in the bucket filled with water. "I'll take these" I tell the man as I pick up the flowers my mom just put back down. "you didn't need to do that" she tells me. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to and I know you love to have flowers." I say handing them to here. "Well thank you." She says "the Herbs are over here. I need tyme rosemary and sage." I pay the lady and head off to find some tomatoes along with some red, green and yellow peppers. Ah I also wanna pick up a spaghetti squash and make a new dish for dinner. You guys will love it. The team loves when I make it. Even Jaz and she's picky" I say with a slight laugh. "Well I'm willing to try anything you make." She says as I finish collecting my ingredients. We finish walking the market then head back home.

It's now close to 11:00am No one was hungry for breakfast so I decided to make the meal for brunch." I started to cut up the veggies up and saute them in some Olive oil with some fresh garlic. "It smells delicious" my mom says walking into the kitchen. "thanks can you grab the eggs for me I put them in the fridge." I ask. She grabs them and places them next to me. I crack the amount I need and add them to the pan. Once it's all done I plate it up for my parents and I. "this is really good" my dad says "thanks Dad." I say "what are your plans for today? He asks as he takes another bite. "not much just check in with my team later tonight. As far as the day I plan on walking around town." I say. "well your mother and I are taking the car to the next town over they have an outdoor clothing makret she wants to check out you are welcome to come. "Thanks I'll might come." I say after we eat I clean up my mess I made from cooking.

I was getting ready to call top to let him know about Jaz since I called her earlier this morning my time very late her time. But I figured she would be up still. I was just hoping I wouldn't be waking Top. But just as I'm about to call him my phone goes off. His ears must have been ringing. Since he's the one calling me. "hey what's up Jaz okay I was just about to call you." I say. "no not Jaz something happened with McG he got injured from being thrown off his horse. But wait what about jaz" he asks "is he okay how did it happen. I'm getting on the next plane." I say "amir hold tight he's at the hospital we don't know much. Hannah is with him stay with your family like you planned I'll let you know if anything changes. Now what with Jaz. Spill." He says. "I called to check on Jaz and she seemed a little off it was around 1 am when I called she was still up. She claimed she was fine but her tone of voice said otherwise." I say "thanks I'll give her a call after everyone else. Get some rest I bet it's late there." He says. "alright I'll talk to you later." I say as I hang up and get ready for sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Preach's POV

It's so nice to be back stateside. My girls have kept me busy. They can't stop yacking there ear off of what I've missed while gone. Sure I called them while I was over seas. But they tell me it's not the same thing. So I just sit there and listen like a good father. My wife just laughs at me when I tell here what the girls are doing.

Today I plan on suprisng the girls with a trip to the mall. And not just any mall. The 3 story mall with the massive food court in it. I know there is one closer but this mall is way better, is further away and we don't visit because of the distance. But it's the girls favorite mall. They have been begging me to take them. It's not one of my favorite things to do but I miss spending time with them when I'm away. So I'll suck it up. "girls you ready to go." I ask them as the walk down the stairs. "where are we going?" They ask me. "you will just have to see when we get there." I say with a smile. "please tell us. Please. Where are we going." They ask at the same time. "nope you will find out later" I say. "mom where's dad taking us?" Becca asks turning twords Mom. "My lips are sealed" she says with a laugh. I can't help but laugh along with her.

We arrive at the mall 45 minutes later. "No way this is our favorite mall." Beaca says as we pull up. "way better than the one near our house" Leah says. "this is going to be great we have to visit all our favorite stores." Ava says "yeah where to start first." Leah says. "Thanks Dad" they all say in unison. "you girls are welcome. Let go have fun." I say as I hug them.

We ate about half way through the mall when my phone rings. The girls take notice and sigh. "preach " I say answering the phone. "hey it's Hannah." She says. "Hannah what can I do for you." I ask "has Dalton called you yet." She says. "no Dalton has not called me. What's going on? We getting called back" I ask with concern. My girls were talking with each other but when they heard Daltons name they stopped and looked at me with sad faces. "No no um there's been a accident with McG he's in the hospital. Something happened and he got thrown off his horse." She says. "is he okay?" I ask. "Right now he's still unconscious. Docs are hoping he will wake up soon." She says. "Thanks for the call if there's anything I can do please let me know." I say "will do I'll update you in a few days." She says as she hangs up. "McG is injured" I tell my wife. "is he going to be okay." She asks. "docs are hopefull" I say turning back to my girls " alright let's continue on" I say. " What was that about? Do you have to leave us early?" Leah asks "no just someone on my team got hurt. They were just updating me on his condition." I say as we start walking again.

I was lost in thought when Ava comes up to me. "dad what do you think of this too?" She asks but I don't respond. "dad! Earth to dad!" She says "huh" I say "the outfit what do you think." She says. "It looks nice." I say "Nice, nicei wasn't going for nice. I was going for hot." She says "You are to young for hot outfits" I say. But daddy." She wines "No buts" I say "fine" she says "they like this when I'm gone" I ask my wife. "No they just know they have you wrapped around there fingers when your home." She says with a laugh.

We are almost done with the mall when I get text message from Dalton. "Just wanted to check in see how you are doing with this whole McG thing." I'm doing good does Jaz know." I say No I'm about to tell her later." He says. "Let me know if you need bleo with anything." I say "Will do. Have fun with your family the girls I day Hi." He says. "Who was that" Leah asks "Top he says hi to all of you. You all ready to head home"I ask. "yep all set" Becca says. "Thanks for a fun day" Leah says "welcome I say as we head back to the car to head home.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaz's POV

I've been here for about 2 weeks now. In this small town they call island City. It's been a challenge. More than I was hoping for. The nights are long. Sometimes I don't even sleep. I'm afraid of what I might dream of. I know the team says I can call them whenever I need to but I wanna do this on my own. I have to.

I was heading back into my cabin when my phone went off. It was Amir. It was late at night here so it must be really early where he is. " Hey Amir" I answer. "Hey" he says "what's up" I ask him "not much just wanted to check in and see how you are doing."he says "I'm okay I guess." I say "you sleeping good" he asks me. "uh huh... so how's life with your family." I ask in hopes he won't ask me any more questions. " It's good I'm really happy I decided to take some time here with them. I really missed them." He says. "that's good." I say "got any plans this week" he asks me "nah just hanging out by the cabin" I say "man you sound like top. He loves his cabin." He says "that he does." I say "well I'll let you go get some sleep. Call if you need anything" he says. "Thanks I say as I hang up.

It was late almost 1 am I didn't want to sleep. Not tonight. Something just didn't feel right. I was going to call Top about it but decided against it. It was probably me just being paranoid. I walk into the living space and turn the TV on I have a rule no TV durn the day only at night after 8 unless I need to watch the weather. So tonight I turn it on to family fude for a few episodes then onto firends. It's a show that makes me feel good. No matter what mood im in I can always laugh with the show. Watching Friends makes me feel like I'm back with my team. We are just as tight nite as they are. I grab my blanket and curl up on the couch.

Next thing i know its 8 am. My night was rough. I woke up with a stiff body I was tossing and turning all night. I was on the couch instead of the bed but this was were the tv was and i really needed the tv on. I never really watched full episodes after the first 4. I just nodded in and out of sleep. When i got up, I decided to take a quick shower and head down to the end of my dock and listen to some music. It was so nice outside perfect temperature around 75 out. I laid out my towel and turned on the music. I was going to enjoy the sun while it lasted. They were calling for a bad storm tomorrow. I was getting a little hot so i decided to stick my feet in the water and lay back.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing i noticed was my phone going off. I didn't even check who it was before i answered it. "Hello" i say tiredly. "Sorry jaz did i didn't mean wake you." Top says. "Nah im awake just down by the dock. I must have dozed off a bit." i say "so i take it you aren't sleeping well if you fell asleep just now." he says to me. "I've been okay not gonna lie it's been tough some nights but at least i haven't screamed out at all. I call that a plus." i say "yeah i would to. So how was last night" he asks "not great something felt off so i watched tv on the couch all night. I got some sleep" i say "you know you could of called me. I would have kept you company." he says "I know its just i didn't want to bother you" i say . "You wouldn't be bothering me not one bit. So next time call me please." he says " i will i promise so what new with you." i ask him. "Well i was calling because i have some news. mcg got into an accident. His horse threw him off it." he tells me "is he okay how did this happen. I need to go see him." i say "jaz the best thing right now is to stay where you are. We don't know all the info yet. Hannah is with him so she will update us when she gets more info and i promise to tell you about it." he says "thanks" i say "Well i'll let you get back to your relaxing day maybe one day i will join you out there." he says "you're always welcome here.i'll talk to you later." i says as i hang up. After talking with Top i go back to my relaxing on the dock.


	10. chapter 10

Dalton's POV

I was on the phone talking with jaz. I didn't realize she was sleeping when i called. I figured it wasn't that early and that she would be up by now. "Nah im awake just down by the dock. I must have dozed off a bit." she says to me "so i take it you aren't sleeping well if you fell asleep just now." I says to her. I wonder if she will tell me how she's been doing. "I've been okay not gonna lie it's been tough some nights but at least i haven't screamed out at all. I call that a plus." she says "yeah i would too. So how was last night" I asks "not great something felt off so i watched tv on the couch all night. I got some sleep" she says"you know you could of called me. I would have kept you company." I say "I know its just i didn't want to bother you" she says . "You wouldn't be bothering me not one bit. So next time call me please." I say" i will i promise so what new with you." she asks me. "Well i was calling because i have some news. mcg got into an accident. His horse threw him off it." I tell her "is he okay how did this happen. I need to go see him." she says "jaz the best thing right now is to stay where you are. We don't know all the info yet. Hannah is with him so she will update us when she gets more info and i promise to tell you about it." I say "thanks" she tells me. "Well i'll let you get back to your relaxing day maybe one day i will join you out there." I say with a smile."you're always welcome here.i'll talk to you later." she says as she hangs up. I'm worried about jaz. She doesn't seem like herself. I just wish she would call me. I miss talking with her. I know that i can call her too but im her CO and it might look bad if i keep calling her. I can't afford to cross that line we keep towing. Even though deep down parts of me want to cross it. But i won't put our careers in jeopardy.

I decided to do some fishing after talking with jaz. I grab all my gear and truck it down to the lake outside my cabin. It was the perfect day for fishing. Not to sunny and not to cloudy. And the temp was around 70. I put on my favorite lure and cast my line out. I felt a tug instantly on my line. So I start to reel it in. I pull up what looks to be about a 10 inch smallmouth bass. I measure it to make sure. And i was right 10 inches. I take a pic of it before i unhook and it toss it back into the water. Most of what i catch i release back. I just like the fun of fishing. As someone once told me I do CPR on the fish, which stands for Catch, Photography and Release. I throw my line in again but nothing so i reel it in again and cast it out again. I'm on my fifth cast when i feel another tug on my line. Its give me some good resistance so it must be a big one. I reel it in and its huge. I love that it fights with me on the way in. Makes fishing that much more fun. I measure it and it's about a 14.5 inch long smallmouth bass. I take the photo and toss it back. I'll have to send this photo to jaz to show her what i caught today.

I'm about 2 hours into fishing when my watch goes off notifying me I have an incoming video call on my computer. I pull my stuff up onto the start of the dock and head inside to take the call. "Dalton good to see you" she says as she pops up on my screen. "Deputy director same here what do i owe this call to?" I ask her. "I Just got the news from Hannah on McG. I wanted to see how you are doing with this news." she says " im doing okay. i've told the rest of the team what's happened. Docs are saying he should wake up anytime now." i say "since we don't know the extent of his injuries and how long he's going to be out I wanna make sure we have someone in line for when leave is up. I know it's a long ways away but i wanna cover our bases just incase." she says. "I agree but knowing McG he will make a full recovery." i say "i'll keep in touch on everything. Have a good rest of your day" she says signing off. After the call ended i went back out to fish for the rest of the day.

Author's Note

sorry for the long wait of uploading. life got busy and inspiration was not flowing. im gonna try and be better with uploading but no promises. im try to upload once a week to a week and a half. with about 4-5 chapters and upload.


End file.
